


Hotline New Jersey

by nosebleeds



Category: Bandom, Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: 80's vibe, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Angst, Assassins & Hitmen, Danger Days Era, Death, Drug Abuse, Explicit Language, Frerard, Graphic Description, Killing, M/M, Murder, Mystery, Suspense, Tattoos, Violence, frank iero - Freeform, gay relationship, gerard way - Freeform, my chemical romance - Freeform, vaporwave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosebleeds/pseuds/nosebleeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard, Frank  and the team have orders. Those are keeping the streets of New Jersey, clean. One day they receive a very explicit call from an unknown caller and well, work is work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The neon dial phone glowed pink, casting pink tinted shadows across the small room. There was a usual thickness in the air accompanied by the eager taps of long fingers extended over the phone. 

The sun was almost down and Gerard knew that the calls were to start coming in soon. 

Purple hues extended over the dull, industrial Jersey skyline. There was something about the contrast in how pure the sky looked and how truly ugly the city it sheltered was. Of course only few could see that, not many lived in the 10th story of a high end office building. With a glass of whiskey in hand slowly being stirred, streaks of bright red hair fell neatly over the man's face.

There was very few people in the business. You see, Gerard wouldn't be in it if it wasn't for the money. Over the few years he had made quite the fortune for himself. People knew who he was, and most importantly, what he did. The frequent invitations to penthouse parties and the uneasy look on the local officers' faces proved it. 

That was the way things worked in Jersey. Everything was one big Mafia. He was respected, and it was all thanks to the network. Usually the people who called the hotline meant business, and Gerard thrived on this. 

He however, did not enjoy the dirty work on his own. There was Frank. A tough little Italian man with the inked knuckles that could obliterate you from existence. Gerard had been introduced to Frank by Dewees, the mastermind behind the whole network. They became good friends as they started assisting calls together. Very, very good friends. 

Gerard was rich and Frank, well, Frank could very well survive by himself. You could tell by the glint in their eyes when they took someone's life that after all, they worked for other reasons. 

Not even Dewees knew what was up with them, no one ever did. He just assumed they were some real morbid 'fuck buddies' due to previous unfortunate things he had walked into. In reality, it was much more than that. If cold blooded murderers were capable of experiencing 'love', then that's what you could call it. They were in love. 

Gerard snapped out of his daily narcissistic trance as the phone trembled, alerting him. A wide grin spread across his face, making the wrinkles that Gerard called "dimples" stand out. He waited a bit, making the sweet sound of the chirpy tones last as much as he could before he finally answered. 

"Good evening, who will I be assisting tonight?"


	2. Chapter 2

"What does 30 grand sound like, kid?"

Gerard's eyes widened slightly at the mention, his hand curling into a fist as he tried not to choke. That was the amount of money his drug habit would spend away in a whole year.

"I like what you're saying" Gerard chuckled.

"Alright, make it seem like an accident and I'll add in a couple extra bucks as token of my appreciation." 

"Also, don't return with some sort of dismembered corpse, I know you gays are all about passion but please that's just fucked up." The feminine sounding voice scoffed.

"Excuse me?" Gerards eyebrows were drawn together in growing annoyance

"You heard me." the voice stated

Gerard inhaled sharply. He was dangerously close to blowing the whole deal that he had to picture all the things he could do with the payment to distract himself. 

That was until he heard a familiar arrangement of sounds roll down the tip of the callers tongue.

"Does Frank Iero ring a bell?"

Gerard's body tensed up as he heard the name of his lover. His jaw locked while his mind ran at a speed of a hundred miles per hour, probably two. Desperately searching for a possible answer as to why he had mentioned Frank, he knew what was coming next and he dreaded it. 

He remained silent.

"I want him treated." the voice pronounced carelessly.

Gerard's grip on the phone tightened,

There was a silence on both ends

"Perfect." He replied hoarsely.

"I believe we have ourselves a deal, Mr. Way. Goodbye, call this number once you're done and you'll receive payment."

The endless beep kicked in. Gerard put the phone down, fingers trembling. His breathing hitched as he let out a low scream of pain, ramming his fist into the wall. Bitter tears started to well up in his eyes, threatening to spill. His upper body leaned into the wall as he hit the wall one last time through gritted teeth. 

God, Gerard did hate crying, but most of all, he now hated himself. 

All he could do was stare at the wall, shoulders slumped over his suited body. Who the hell was this sadistic fuck, and most importantly how did they know his name? All of these questions raced through his head as he struggled to find a way out of what he'd just gotten himself into. 

Frank, that was the name that increased the ringing in his ears. That was the name of the man who made adrenaline pump into his system. 

That was the name of the man he was going to kill.

Gerard ran a hand over his face, digging his nails hard into his own cheek and chin. He moved closer to the small table. Placing a finger against one of his nostrils, inhaling a line of white powder with a  sniffle. He opened his eyes wide as he ran a hand through his hair, grabbed his car keys and stormed out of the room. 

He was going to find Frank.


	3. Chapter 3

It was getting late when Gerard left to go find Frank, and 2 minutes in on the 10 minute drive, the lack of cars out in the street was noticeable. Gerard's hands tensed around the steering wheel, he could feel his own heart beginning to pump faster. He was excited in a way, probably due to the chemicals that now plagued his system, although every inch of him was dreading looking Frank in the eye. Admitting it was easy, he hoped Frank was not home by the time he got there. If only he could just not be home, but maybe walking his dog instead or even doing groceries, _anything_ else. Gerard was anxious by now, and all he wanted was to get all of this done with. Everything from the hands that were pulling on the steering wheel, to the feet that were pressing on the pedals, were working subconsciously, making it feel just like his normal routine. It certainly did _not_ feel like he was about to murder his lover.

He parked the car outside the building. The sky was a dark shade of grey and the hoards of clouds stretching over  it were pouring heavily. The only sounds the fidgety man could pay attention to were the droplets of water hitting metal harshly. He zipped up his jacket and opened wide the door.

Gerard was determined to get something out of this and he knew things were going down. It was hard mustering up the courage to knock on your boyfriends's door, flower bouquet in one hand and on the other a card that read "Honey, you're about to be murdered!". He could definitely not miss the complimentary box of chocolates, of course.

The sad truth was that the only thing Gerard Way was carrying with him that night, was his car keys and a silenced revolver.

Gerard was one hell of a dramatic basket case. He knew this visit could mean either: one of them not making it out alive that night, him blowing his load on Frank's decomposing ass or maybe realizing that this shit was complete utter nuts and talking it over like normal adults was the rational thing to do. These thoughts and more intruded Gerard's head as he climbed up the stairs to Frank's apartment floor. He knocked firmly on the cold wood, staring up at the peephole like a frowning wet puppy while he waited for the sound of footsteps to approach the door. Which eventually did come, along with a grouchy "m' coming."

From there, everything happened too quickly, the lock slid through the door, and he was greeted by a grey cloud of smoke being blown on his face. The older man was caught unprepared as he coughed loudly and was stuck like a deer in the headlights under his lover's strong stare.

"Listen, I-" The taller man began before being cut off by the strong force of Frank reaching out and pulling him inside by the collar of his leather jacket. Gerard's mouth remained open, lips letting out a small gasp. His back landed with a loud thud as he found himself cornered by a man half his height.

"What the fuck are we going to do?" Frank breathed out as his grip on Gerard easened up. He put off his cigarette on the carpet below him, not bothering to look at Gerard's shocked expression.

"What?" Gerard raised his voice.

"We're both supposed to blow each other's brains out" Frank chuckled shaking his head, "Listen I knew you'd come and-" Frank continued, putting his hands up in an attempt to calm Gerard.

"Jesus Frank! Jesus _fuck_ , are you trying to tell me somebody put a hit on my ass too?" Gerard exclaimed wide eyed.

Frank was not amused at Gerard's late major breakthrough.

"Look I can't do this- not like this Gerard."  Frank rubbed his temples as he paced around the room. He walked towards the taller man, "I mean- I know we're _fucked_ but we need to do something about it and telling Dewees is not an option." Frank tilted Gerards chin to match his eyelevel.

Gerard took in a long quivering breath, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

There was a lot of tension in the small living room of Frank's apartment, too much for only two people.

Gerard's head was pounding harshly as his heartbeat began to calm down from Frank's precious actions. He could feel the cold metal tight against his stomach and the thought of reaching into his jacket, pulling out he gun and shooting Frank with it seemed like a viable option at the time, seeing that he had no visible weapons on him apart from the lamp beside them.

Instead, he hadn't expected the next words to flow out of his mouth.

"Go Frank, just get far, _far_ away tonight."

Frank stared at him frowning intensely, maintaining the hard eye contact Gerard was desperately trying to avoid.

"I'll find you and we can-, we can get this done the proper way." Gerard nodded shakily swallowing hard, trying to comfort himself out of the silence his own words had caused.

"Gerard, I- " Frank shook his head slowly, in deep fear of the taller man to be serious.

"No- _stop_ , listen to me for once in your damn lifetime Frank!" Gerard snapped. "This is not a fantasy world where we can just run away and leave it all behind." Gerard spat out bitterly. He took ahold of Frank's shoulders, inching his own face closer to his.

Something in Frank's thought process changed, neither Gerard or himself could see it, but something _had_ changed at the very moment Frank's ears had heard those words and his eyes had been penetrated by Gerard's.

Frank's eyebrows were now drawn together and his fists were clenching tightly. He pulled away from Gerard's tight grasp.

"No! _You_ listen to me Gerard," Frank shouted sternly, shoving his index finger against Gerard's chest, causing him to stumble back a little. "You're asking me to play fucking hide and seek with you." Frank was angry. "We're both gonna end up fucking _dead_ because of some dude in a payphone with a couple pennies, and for what?" He spat.

"Frank!" Gerard yelled. "We can't quit just like that and I'm sure you know it too damn well." He blurted out. "If we did, _then_ we'd really be fucking dead." Gerard was now shaking frantically. "Think about it as our, -our last bit of fun" he stuttered out quickly.

Frank could not believe what he was hearing. The mixture of anger, concern and disbelief that now had taken full control of his body baffled him. He could smell the bullshit on Gerard the very minute he dragged him inside the apartment.

"What the fuck are you on, Gerard." He got closer to gerards face, raising his head in an intimidating manner.

"Nothing, stop that" Gerard turned away from the judging stare.

"Unbelievable." He grimaced, shaking his head.

The silence drowned the room again and this time, Gerard was the first to break it.

"I'm sorry." Gerard said, his voice barely audible.

"Look just leave sugar, Now."

That night Frank iero didn't sleep, didn't eat and didn't bother to leave anything behind other than a small piece of paper written on in scribbly handwriting.

That night, he had knocked on the neighbors door, handed them over his dogs, and left his small Jersey apartment with a gym bag and a .22 caliber pistol.


End file.
